


Старший брат

by GrafEnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Angst, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: «В Альбионе наступил промышленный Век. Хотя некоторые называют его Веком Тирании. Настало время организовать сопротивление. Восстание началось». (с)





	Старший брат

**Author's Note:**

> На фест "Другая реальность" на дайри для команды Некруглых магов  
> Ретеллинг пролога Fable III

— Карвер! Просыпайся! — недовольный голос матери возник словно из ниоткуда, но Карвер не мог открыть глаз как ни старался. — Вот же лежебока... Ты всех заставляешь ждать.

Резкий свет вдруг ударил в лицо, и Карвер открыл глаза. Леандра стояла около окна с распахнутыми портьерами и недовольно поджимала губы, но, как только они встретились взглядами, она улыбнулась.

— И эта несносная собака тоже здесь, — покачала она головой, и мабари смущенно заскулил. — Весь в хозяина, негодник!.. Карвер, если ты будешь спать до обеда, ты проспишь все на свете, вставай. Бетани давно ждет тебя в саду.

— Встаю, — хриплым со сна голосом пробормотал Карвер и откинул одеяло. Мабари зевнул и тоже спрыгнул на пол вслед за хозяином. Леандра вздохнула.

— Не позволяй своему псу спать на кровати, — сказала она. — Одевайся и ступай в сад. Не забудьте, что в полдень у нас обед, и не опаздывайте — не злите старшего брата.

Карвер поджал губы. Старший брат...

— Хорошо, мам.

Как только Леандра вышла, в спальню забежало несколько служанок, которые проворно помогли ему с утренним туалетом. Одевшись, Карвер как можно скорее спустился во двор, кинул быстрый взгляд на громоздкую статую старшего брата, правителя, и пошел искать сестру.

Небо хмурилось, по саду туда-сюда шныряли слуги и стража, но Бетани нигде не было видно. Он нашел ее в самой отдаленной точке, где королевский сад отделялся от остального мира высоким парапетом и склоном холма.

— Бет, вот ты где!

— Наконец-то ты пришел, соня! — воскликнула Бетани и широко улыбнулась, Карвер улыбнулся ей в ответ. Они обнялись, и Карвер с трудом смог заставить себя разжать объятия. Погодя, она заговорила снова: — Я хотела поговорить с тобой. О старшем брате, — она нахмурилась, и Карвер нахмурился тоже.

— В чем дело?

— Похоже, недовольство только растет. Я была в городе... Там все еще хуже, — Бетани отвернулась и подошла ближе к парапету. Сложила на широкий белый мрамор руки. — Я не знаю, что творится с нашим братом, Карвер, — добавила она значительно тише, и Карвер услышал в ее голосе невыплаканные слезы и подступающее несчастье. Со старшим братом действительно творилось странное.

— Так всегда было, Бет, — вздохнул он, устраиваясь рядом с ней, плечом к плечу. — Всегда. Старший брат что-то замышляет — и исполняет задуманное. И его не волнует ничье мнение. Он никого не станет слушать.

— Тебя может быть послушает! — Бетани резко повернулась к нему, заглядывая в глаза с упрямой надеждой. — Поговори с ним, Карвер! Возможно, только ты сможешь его убедить взять себя в руки...

— Бет, Бет, — Карвер положил руки ей на плечи и легонько сжал. — Это никогда не помогало. Он ни за что не стал бы меня слушать! Для него я — всего лишь его глупый бесполезный брат... Он ни за что не воспримет мои слова всерьез.

Бетани уткнулась ему в плечо.

— Так было раньше. Теперь же ты — принц. Пока у него нет детей, ты — наследник, он должен послушать. Я знаю, мама ни за что не станет с ним говорить, и меня он не станет слушать, но ты... Карвер, теперь, я уверена, вы можете поговорить на равных.

— Он король...

Бетани замотала головой.

— Нет, дело не в этом... Попробуй, поговори с ним. Ты просто не видел, что творится там, в городе, — она кивнула в сторону парапета. — Там... все намного хуже. Ходят ужасные слухи... Говорят, что на днях казнили рабочего с завода — просто так! За сущую мелочь... Я не уверена, что это правда. Но то, что народ уже говорит об этом... Это не то правление, которого заслуживает наша страна.

Карвер крепче сжал ее плечи и положил подбородок ей на макушку. Они стояли так несколько минут, а потом Карвер отстранился.

— Хорошо, я попробую с ним поговорить. Обещаю.

Бетани улыбнулась.

— Пойдем в замок? — спросила она, и Карвер кивнул. Они не спеша направились к замку сквозь сад по извилистым тропинкам, огибающим цветущие кусты, статуи и фонтаны. Когда они добрались до статуи старшего брата, правителя, стоящей прямо под окнами Карвера, Бетани передернула плечами.

— Он все-таки изменился в последнее время... Он выглядит усталым.

Карвер промолчал. Откуда-то со двора внезапно раздалось куриной кудахтанье, и Бетани замерла, прислушиваясь, но затем смешливо хмыкнула и покачала головой.

— Чего здесь только нет...

— Это точно... Хочешь, заглянем на кухню, узнаем, что подадут к обеду?

— Конечно, — Бетани улыбнулась. Карвер был уверен, что она подумала о том же, что и он: вспомнила, как в детстве они постоянно бегали на кухню воровать хлеб и яблоки. Набирали несколько булок и бежали в дальнюю часть сада, чтобы поесть, опасно сидя на парапете. Они смеялись и болтали ногами в воздухе. И мама ругалась, стоило ей или слугам их отыскать, а отец только посмеивался их проказам. В то время старший брат еще присоединялся к их проделкам.

Они свернули в кухню и выспросили сегодняшнее меню. На обед было велено подать тыквенный суп, запеченную курицу и шарлотку. Неожиданно визит на кухню затянулся; Бетани заболталась с поварихами, Карвер с внимательным интересом слушал все, что они говорили. 

Вдруг дверь в кухню открылась с тревожным скрипом несмазанных петель, грохнула тяжелая ручка о каменную стену. Все замолчали.

— Я так и знала, что найду вас здесь, — сказала Леандра с усталым смирением, но ни Карвер, ни Бетани не обманулись этими словами: мама выглядела обеспокоенной. 

— Что случилось, мама? — Бетани вскочила на ноги.

Леандра поджала губы, как будто пыталась сдержать вздох или слезы.

— Снаружи замка... Похоже на демонстрацию. Карвер, ты должен что-то сделать!

— О, боже... Я так и знала, что что-то случится! Нам надо торопиться!

Они втроем выбежали из кухни. Чтобы добраться до тронного зала им потребовалось не больше пятнадцати минут. В окнах они могли видеть собравшуюся у дверей толпу, и как стража вводит их в замок.

Когда они торопливо вошли в тронный зал, старший брат уже в недовольстве кривил губы.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил он строго, но Карвер слышал, что его голос дрожал от гнева. Он медленно обвел взглядом всю толпу, потом посмотрел на них, на Карвера, не перепуганную Леандру, на Бетани. На ней он и остановил холодный взгляд. Он, кажется, до сих пор не мог простить ей ее бегство из дворца. 

— Брат, что ты... — начал было Карвер, подавшись вперед, но брат только повелительно махнул рукой. 

— Я занят, Карвер. Сейчас не лучшее время. Ступайте в столовую, я буду к обеду.

До полудня оставалось не больше десяти минут, он никак не мог успеть, вздумай он всерьез разбираться в инциденте, чего требовала ситуация. 

— Брат! — воскликнула Бетани. — Ты не можешь так поступить! Все эти люди имеют право быть выслушанными. Я... я была в городе, я знаю, что там творится!

Старший брат прищурился, вмиг стал похожим на злобного лесного хищника со вздыбленной шерстью. Он действительно выглядел изможденным — темные круги под глазами, усталый вид — и озлобленным. И определенно не был расположен слушать никого из них. 

— Бет, — Карвер протянул руку, чтобы положить ей на плечо, потянуть на себя, увести. Они смогут поговорить после обеда, когда старший брат успокоится, когда ситуация не будет так напоминать трагедию. 

Бетани дернула плечом, стряхивая его руку. 

— Я не стану молчать! Брат, посмотри на себя, — в ее голосе зазвучала мольба. — Что ты собираешься делать? Разве ты не видишь... Разве ты не видишь, куда это все ведет?!

Ее отчаянный крик разнесся по всему залу, внезапно замершему и затихшему, и эхо ее голоса еще звучало под самым потолком. Потом старший брат бросил коротко и негромко:

— Хватит. 

Он приблизился на несколько шагов и уставился прямо на Карвера, мрачно и пронзительно.

— Что скажешь ты, Карвер? Ты видишь, что здесь творится: мятежники, которые намерены поднять бунт, и изменница. Преступление против правителя и против страны непростительно. Я намерен вменить это в вину и казнить преступника. Но, поскольку ты здесь, дорогой брат, — он улыбнулся, — я позволю тебе решить, чье преступление страшнее? 

Карвер замер.

— Что?.. — растерянно прошептал он.

« _Что?_ »

— Брат, ты не можешь!..

Но старший брат был неприступен, совершенно недостижим для его слов, поступков или мыслей — недостижим ни для кого в этом зале.

Бетани рядом судорожно сглотнула и повернулась к Карверу, упрямая и почти такая же неприступная, как старший брат.

— Не о чем говорить, — сказала она резко. — Ты не можешь подставить всех этих людей. Наш король мертв, что станется с нашей страной? Она достанется беглецам и предателям?

— Бетани, боже, о чем ты... нет-нет, я... 

— Карвер!

— Нам нужно уходить, нужно бежать!

— Карвер! Нам некуда бежать! Мы никуда не сможем уйти...

Бетани покачала головой.

— Я не смогу, Бет, я не смогу...

Все происходящее показалось таким далеким, неправильным. Только шум и чужие голоса, и мамин вскрик.

_Что станет с их страной без короля, им некуда бежать, Бетани._

 

Карвер вздрогнул и проснулся, со сбитым дыханием, с колотящимся сердцем в груди. В трюме корабля, увозящего остатки их семьи из Ферелдена, было темно; сквозь деревянную решетку палубы вверху он мог видеть ночное небо с россыпью блеклых звездочек и бледно-белую луну.

— Проснулся? — раздался тихий голос сбоку, и Карвер резко повернулся. Гаррет сидел рядом; он выглядел усталым, утомленным и подозрительно бодрым. Прошедшие события пронеслись в голове быстро и болезненно: он вспомнил Остагар, смерть короля (« _что станется с нашей страной?_ »), Серые Стражей, Мор, предательство Логейна (« _она достанется беглецам и предателям?_ »). Вспомнил Лотеринг и их поспешное бегство, вспомнил Авелин Валлен с почившим мужем, ведьму Диких Земель, Бетани (« _Бетани!_ »). Вспомнил резкие слова матери и бледное лицо Гаррета.

— Брат, — голос со сна был сорванным, хриплым. Гаррет понимающе кивнул.

— Кошмар, — сказал он. — Я все пытался тебя разбудить, но не вышло.

Карвер сглотнул.

— А ты... ты не спишь.

— Не спится, — ответил Гаррет и неловко повел плечом. Карвер мысленно вздохнул.

— Поспи, — сказал он как можно назидательнее. — Я покараулю.

Гаррет кинул на него удивленный взгляд, но, слишком измотанный для их обычных препирательств, только кивнул — и в самом деле закрыл глаза.

Карвер сидел, подняв голову вверх, и смотрел на синее ночное небо. Отовсюду слышались тихие звуки всхлипов и храп, и скрип дерева. В груди томительно ныло, но Карвер старался не обращать на это внимания.

Из головы не выходила бестолковая фраза из сна: «Бунтовщики никогда не сдаются», но она была неуместна. Карвер не был вполне уверен, что восстание так уж необходимо.


End file.
